Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: another MaxAlec songfic I've been doing several, huh to keep up my muse while I figure out the next chapters for my other, Not Just A Number. Warning, some mild language.


_Title: Everything I do, I do it for You_

_Author: Kristin (KiaraAlexisKlaymaker)_

_Pairing: Max/Alec friendly_

_Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Max, Alec, or Dark Angel…they belong to Fox and the misters C and E. The song belongs to Brian Adams, but I claim it for my own personal pleasure. Hehe._

_Summary: Alec Songfic._

_A/n: I tried to make Alec more of the assured transgenic we see in Designate This and Bag 'em, where he was this awesome Manticore kick ass soldier instead of the bumbling sidekick of later on._

Everything I do, I do it for You 

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Alec's heart called out in sympathy as the song played over the radio he'd scavenged and set up in his workstation overlooking the bustle of Terminal City headquarters on the promenade. Truer words were never written or sung.

Alec knew he was in trouble as he was agreeing and thinking of a certain someone he'd love to sing those words to…if he wasn't positive that'd lead to serious bodily harm.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

_Everything I do, I do it for you,_ he nodded, gaze flicking over the inhabitants bustling about the command center with purpose, looking for Her. But She had yet to make an appearance, though looking at the clock, it should be soon. Unlike in the Outside, she made it a habit to be prompt, and She hadn't failed yet.

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

_Nope, She can't hide, I've seen it too often,_ Alec smirked, tapping his pencil in an unconscious rhythm, eyes still scanning but not consciously seeing, recalling all the heated and awkward moments where that indefinable…_something_ crackled between the two of them so that Alec had to relearn to breathe.

_I gave it all, I sacrificed for Her…I wouldn't be who I am now if I hadn't tried to please Her,_ he was finally able to admit to himself.

_But in the end, you did it for yourself, because it felt right,_ an insidious little prick of conscious piped up in his mind. _She taught you that, to think for yourself, and to think of other people. Hell, She even convinced you to stay here against all your instincts screaming for you to run._

His super sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Her boot steps long before she made an appearance. It also picked up the annoying electro whir of the biggest annoyance walking around with the aid of a servomotor harness.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

"I'd fight Wheel's and White and the whole damn world for you, girl," he muttered, his purpose resolved as he narrowed his eyes as Max and Logan came in the door…together. He recalled with amazing clarity how Her eyes had pleaded with him after he'd plundered the sweet mouth that was rightfully and genetically engineered to be _his_.

He knew She had wanted it, craved it, longed for more than just that kiss and he had been more than willing to give it. But she was too loyal for her own good, and he ultimately knew She was right; hell he even said it months ago, he wasn't a man to take another's girl. But what a girl! The past few months had changed Her, changed him, and changed them all. Some of it good, some not so good, you just had to take it all in stride or go crazy.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
_

Max had changed, that much was certain. She'd always had a confident air about her in the Outside, but that was because she'd been among friends and had a small niche carved in the world for her. Now, her confidence shown through on a different level, as she finally started to accept her uniqueness, being around others like her had given her back something that she'd been missing on a primal level since her first escape, something that had been written into their animal genetic code.

The months of siege had truly brought her into her own, a commanding leader ability shining through, true leadership, not the bitchy I've-been-out-longer-so-I-know-better attitude that had been part of her early experiences with the newly freed Manticore alumni. Working with others like her, knowing that they were _just like her_, and that she was not alone, had really sped along Max's self-esteem.

_That, and Wheels not sending her on Eyes Only missions so much…or seeing her often because of the fumes and the virus and her responsibilities here to us, her people,_ Alec was irrationally pleased with this thinking, and he made no excuses, nor did he want to.

He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Max Guevarra.

The best and most frustrating thing of all was that She wanted him too.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

Her gaze rose automatically to where he sat, a hidden smile of welcome reserved only for him lurking in those hauntingly dark depths. He felt a thrill of primitive triumph his was the first she looked for. A pleased and confident smile spread across his face as he casually leaned against the promenade railing and looked down at her.

There it was again. That sizzle of possibility, the electricity of knowing the other wanted you, needed you, and would be there for you, all that occurred as their eyes met and locked in the span of a few heartbeats, when they pounded out to the same rhythm. It was that something that drove them both crazy with desire they'd not yet acted on, which gave Alec hope.

She gave an answering grin before heading toward the conference room for this mornings meeting, Wheels trailing behind her like a whipped puppy.

_Max doesn't want to be coddled, she wants to be pursued, dominated like the cat she is…and Logan just doesn't cut it anymore, _Alec smirked again, this time laughing at the Ordinary.

He rose from his position on the railing, and with the self-assured grace of the predator he was, he glided down in the direction of the stairs for the meeting that was about to start. He would bide his time, wait for the opportune moment, stalking Her, challenging Her, claiming Her like the fierce animals they were. And when that happened, She would be his, utterly and completely, no chance of Her turning to anyone else but him.

With a smile and humming the last bits of the song in his head, he entered the conference room where She was waiting. His leader would want his report and he wasn't about to miss this.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_


End file.
